


Fallen

by ChaoticXXHearts



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous gendered Master Attendant, Ambiguous gendered Rice, Family, Gen, Goodbye Coffee we hardly knew ya, Imma Madoka Magica this piece, No seriously this game is almost like Madoka Magica, Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticXXHearts/pseuds/ChaoticXXHearts
Summary: Fallen angels had always pushed humanity to the brink, but humanity has always come back. In one tiny village, a cooking attendant summons their first food soul and lives a blissful life with them. Now if only those days would continue forever, instead of change that will push their food souls to the brink and cause the unthinkable to happen...





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Food Fantasy belongs to Elex  
> I do not own any of the characters seen here.

The first time Master Attendant summoned anyone for that matter was with a food soul that they had never seen before. Weak, tiny, but determined, the little food soul that dubbed themselves Rice was something no one would really want, no one would really need. And yet, Rice drew them in, golden and white grains swaying in the breeze as they locked hands, a tiny one in their rough, calloused hands. The hands of a dainty person and a hard worker, they promised to stay by each other’s side and never let go. Master Attendant never felt happier when they promised such a thing to little Rice.

~*~

More food souls came the more they worked in their tiny little cafe and their family was growing. While the cafe was just a side job, it was their pride and joy and Master Attendant wanted it to see it grow and flourish, much like how a parent would want to see their child grow and flourish. And Rice...Rice was growing and flourishing with it, doing small errands with the cooking attendant by their side, watching over training sessions with the other food souls, really, they were capable of it all and it showed through their jack-of-all-trades attitude. And they did it with a smile, causing Master Attendant to smile whenever they were around. Blissful ignorance as the days went by, that’s what it was.

~*~

The letter came wrapped in red, one day, what Taiyaki would call a symbol of good luck filled with fortune money. But this was not that kind of envelope, no. This envelope was from the Academy itself, calling the cooking attendant to be a member of their illustrious institution they would be provided with everything they need to keep their business afloat or grant any sort of wish. All they had to do, in turn, was to serve them and fight fallen angels. To be honest, the cooking attendant had everything you’ve ever wanted, what more could they want than their tiny establishment full of food souls- no, family? Rice themselves was also a bit skeptical, but neither of them thought to outright reject the offer as the envelope was stored away. When fallen angels came and attacked their village, they didn’t have a choice. Master Attendant wanted revenge.

~*~

The food souls under their care were forced into grueling training, honing their minds and bodies to fight against the threat of fallen angels. Master Attendant was left idling away, commanding their food souls like soldiers, rather than family. In a way, they were a soldier too, conducting magical experiments in the name of the Academy in order to further efforts against the fallen angel crisis. Humanity was on the brink, after all, and you all needed to be ready in case they swarmed the cities and wiped out civilizations as a whole. And yet, they couldn’t help but worry about Rice and the others, being pushed to the brink in order to strengthen themselves against something that didn’t even happen yet. But the tiny food soul didn’t mind, none of them minded. They were all in this together and this was what they were meant to do. Master Attendant gently took their bleeding hands and wrapped it in gauze, pressing the bandages and flesh to their lips as they sent them off to the medical ward. Sometimes, they wished they could go back to the simple life before.

~*~

The first sign of trouble came in the form of a white haired vigilante food soul, gigantic lobster claws stuck to his back as they clacked at things menacingly. He appeared in their first mission, directing the fallen angels against the Academy. Master Attendant couldn’t understand why a food soul of all people was fighting on the side of fallen angels, but he remained steadfast in his decision to fight alongside them, against the Academy, against the cooking attendants. Rice couldn’t understand why either and whenever they met him, would try to get answers from him. He said nothing and merely commanded, acting as the general to the squads of fallen angels on their side. He said nothing, but his eyes betrayed a hint of want, of something deep and primal none of them could pinpoint. In any case, he was the enemy and he needed to be eradicated.

~*~

Wishes were a thing that were never usually granted, though sometimes there were cases concerning that. Coffee himself was one to grant those wishes, no matter how hard he worked and how dark the jobs would become. Master Attendant never really thought about his line of work until Rice came in, little Rice dragging a bloodied Coffee to their feet. They explained hurriedly that he had been injured in an assignment that he concocted and needed medical attention immediately. Master Attendant obliged, but when Coffee woke up, he remained haunted and withdrawn. They couldn’t understand why at first, why was he acting this way? It was only when he broke down one day, saying that they were nothing more than tools to humanity to serve out their wishes and nothing more that they understood. The cooking attendant could only hold their crying food soul as they tried to comfort him. Nothing worked.

~*~

Coffee continued to be more and more withdrawn the more and more missions he had to do. He was worked to the bone and Master Attendant didn’t understand why this had to be the case. He needed a break, not work work work all day everyday like what was happening now! But the Academy wouldn’t listen and continued to throw him into missions. Worried for him, they followed him on a mission one day as they went out to end the life of a man who was working alongside the mysterious lobster food soul. As everyone searched for him, Coffee began to grow dark, murmuring questionable things as things began to be thick with tension. As he cried silently, everyone could only watch in horror as his body lifted off the ground and energy whirled around him. Before them all stood a fallen angel and the only thing left to do was to defeat it. The taste in Master Attendant’s mouth was comparable to the worst flavors of coffee all mixed together as you killed the fallen angel- no, Coffee.

~*~

The first thing they did was to report the incident to the higher ups of the Academy. But they brushed it off, as if they _expected_ something like this would happen. And Master Attendant was incensed, yelling abusive things at the higher ups to give them an explanation. They finally caved under their questioning and the truth was revealed. Food souls were fallen angels, fallen angels were food souls. When under extreme stress, they could be purified into the monsters that the world saw them as, their true forms so to speak. As for the food soul, Boston Lobster? That one that Rice had been interested in? He knew about it, he knew about it all. In fact, he was there to make sure that food souls would take in that transformation and command any of them under the Academy’s rule, bottling up their energy to power everything in Tierra. Without the energy that came from the explosion that was transforming food souls into fallen angels, civilization wouldn’t be and everything would fall. They could only watch in horror as they were locked away and their food souls confiscated, sent to work them to their doom.

~*~

As they wallowed in misery, wondering why on earth they had to be so rash and subject the food souls they loved into a life of eternal fighting and slavery, Master Attendant could only wonder if there was a way to set them all free, to fight against the Academy. Even if it meant the loss of civilization, they wanted to free the food souls. Humanity didn’t need them to transform and consume them, that was the whole point to living. It was all very hypocritical and they wanted it to end. Their chance came one day when there was an uproar and all the prisoners were set free. Taking the chance, Master Attendant gathered their food souls, or what was left of them, and fled, with Boston Lobster in hot pursuit.

~*~

Pain. Fear. Darkness. Something calling out to them, but they couldn’t make out who the voice was. The world, it was burning. The fallen angels had attacked the Academy. Master Attendant remembered this, and yet, they couldn’t fathom why it had happened. A miracle? A wish come true? All their life they had only wanted the simplest of things, the things that really mattered to them. Their cafe, their food souls, Rice- Rice. As they opened their eyes, they could see the tearful food soul’s expression as they came to. “Rice…” They slowly pushed themselves up and saw that Boston Lobster was there, with an army of fallen angels that were presumably once food souls behind him. Then they remembered something, only six food souls made it with them. Rice, Peking Duck, Crab Long Bao, Foie Gras, B-52, and Tangyuan. All the rest were gone and their heart plummeted as they remembered that information. They could only watch as Rice led the charge before commanding their cooking attendant to go and reveal the truth to the world. Little Rice, who they promised to stay by their side no matter what. They could only cry as the five remaining food souls by their side rushed them out the area, watching little Rice be swallowed by the darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know, after learning about [SPOILERS]food souls being fallen angels a la Madoka Magica style[END SPOILERS], I couldn't help but want to write something that combined Food Fantasy with Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This is the result, though I wanted to be more mahou shoujo than what was written. Oh well. Ugh, it was so hard not to write in second person POV after a while, I wanted to use the words "you" so much uuuugh. Maybe it would've made the story flow better? idk. In any case, this is up now! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
